Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) include small mechanical devices performing electrical and mechanical functions that are fabricated using photo-lithography techniques similar to techniques used to fabricate integrated circuits. Some MEMS devices are sensors that can detect motion such as an accelerometer or detect angular rate such as a gyroscope.
MEMS gyroscopes have become widely available and multi-axis gyroscope MEMS structures can be integrated into one device. The size and complexity of MEMS gyroscope sensors can still be considered excessive in certain applications, such as personal or mobile electronic devices. Further, the demand for three axis acceleration detection in consumer/mobile, automotive and aerospace/defense applications is constantly increasing. Consequently, it is desirable to reduce the size and complexity of drive and sense electronics for MEMS gyroscopes.